


Drown The Lovers

by copperbooms (raspberrydoll)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/copperbooms
Summary: It was unfair, they both felt that way but they wouldn’t be able to convince their fathers otherwise.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 17





	Drown The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hieeee!! One of my friends sent me a song to listen to and then this little drabble came to life. I was going to expand but I kinda liked how open ended this was and left it for to the readers own interpretation.
> 
> As always my beta Nerderymisfit is the best.

Bella took to sneaking out at night with Jacob as he sat in his car a little ways away from her house so that they would not be seen. It was always after midnight when they would meet up, in the dark, where everyone in the town of Forks was hopefully asleep and no one would see or recognize them. It was the only way for them to see each other now.

It was unfair. They both felt that way but neither one would be able to convince their fathers otherwise.

For some reason or another, which went unexplained by both Billy and Charlie; they were not allowed to see each other. There had always been this intense dislike whenever their fathers would run into one another. It used to be a ‘Hey!’ and an ‘I’ll see you later’ until one day it wasn't. When Bella tried to tell Charlie about how Jacob had asked her out on a date, he simply took a sip of his beer, told her to stay away from him and walked out of the kitchen. Bella thought that he’d be happy for her given that her and Jacob had grown up together and had been best friends since what felt like forever but hearing those words from her dad had made her reel in confusion. When she tried to ask why and what happened, he told her to drop it in a tone of voice that stated the subject was not up for discussion. To which Bella heard Jacob tell her it was the same comment coming from his father. They didn’t understand.

“Whatever happened between them must’ve been bad.” Bella said. “I've never heard my dad talk like that before. It was like looking at a complete stranger. Did your dad ever give any indication as to what happened?”

“No, nothing.” He said just as confused. “I don’t get it.”

“I don't know, maybe we shouldn't-“ Bella began but Jacob stopped her.

“Please don't finish that sentence.” He interrupted. “Is that what you _want_?” He looked Bella straight in the eyes hoping that she wouldn’t agree with them. Whatever issues they had with one another had nothing to do with them, right?

“No, but… don't you think this will make it harder for everyone?” She looked back at him, eyes sad.

He knew what she was getting at. Her father was the chief of police in town while his father was the chief of their tribe at their reservation and commanded respect from their elders. Jacob felt stuck but he wasn't going to let this go. There wouldn’t be anywhere for them to go or be alone without word getting back to their fathers. He can understand why she thought that maybe they should not be together or just wait it out. Wait until they could get out of Forks or wait until they were eighteen and no longer have to be under both their scrutiny. But he couldn't wait. He would do anything for Bella but this is the one thing he couldn’t grant her. Jacob loved her and she loved him and what's the point if they are not together? So with that he made up his mind and reached out for her hand.

“Forget about everyone else, it’s about _us_ . We'll sneak out, we’ll disguise ourselves, do what we have to. Just _please_ don't tell me we don't have a chance at this.” His eyes were pleading. He’d be devastated if she let him go.

She squeezed his hand and brought their foreheads together with the other. Her hand shook as she dragged her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and closed her eyes.

Jacob’s heartbeat sped up in his chest. He felt like it was going to beat out of the confines of his rib cage. This was it, she was going to say no. She was going to push him away. Bella was going to stop it before it ever started.

But then she opened her eyes and with a smile, she said, “Okay.”

Jacob exhaled loudly then huffed out a small laugh. “Really?” And when she nodded, he said. “Don’t ever scare me like that.”

“Sorry, it was just too easy.” She said, still smiling.

“Fuck that, just want me always.” He said with a subtle pout which made her laugh in return.

He had always been too easy to tease at times. Something Bella thoroughly enjoyed doing.

Their relationship wasn’t going to be an easy one to hide but they’ll make the attempts because their happiness lies within each other. That’ll be something no one will ever take away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!
> 
> Tiny playlist:
> 
> Chris Brown ft Aaliyah - Don’t think they know  
> Kendrick ft Rihanna - Loyalty  
> Rita Ora ft 6LACK - Only want you  
> Sabrina Claudio ft 6LACK - Belong to you  
> Ritual - Drown the lovers


End file.
